Media content may be streamed over distributed networks for playback on client devices using adaptive bitrate selection algorithms. Initiating a streaming session involves providing parameter settings to a client device for various algorithm parameters. These parameter settings are configurable, but are typically entered manually by an administrator and are intended to be used by algorithms operating on a large and diverse population of client devices. The parameter settings are selected by the administrator to optimize performance of the algorithms for typical network conditions. However, given the diversity of client devices and the range of network conditions experienced by each, this approach often leads to negative user experiences.